thendarrfandomcom-20200214-history
Kholmktojot Gulnot
The Kholmktojot Gulnot, or Imperial Faith, was a monotheistic faith and the official religion of the Othrumnok Empire, formulated under Kholmoz Algonoz Othrumnok to bring unity among the disparate ozbar kolmagazai, ''clans. Composed mostly of the elven religion, which Algonoz had largely converted to, as well as some Othrumnok beliefs. It would become of the largest religions practiced in the world, it's greatest footing among the lands of Ghalzund and Ralnu'an. In Oseros, however, other factors would prevent the Imperial Faith from ever taking a strong footing, including the Old Triune which already had deep roots in the area. Upon the fall of the Ozbar Empire, the religion dramatically fell out of use among the Ozbar, however it did retain a hold in Ralnu'an, Bravask, and among some Kelmid tribes. The religion would evolve to become in Ralnu'an and in Bravask. History Deities The Kholmazgoln believed in a single entity, , who ruled from the moon, Shivasen, which as this time was a lush and verdant world. was composed of eight different aspects which all had appearances and roles of their own, essentially being eight different gods, although they were all viewed as parts of the whole. These aspects where: *'Kalban''' (The Craftsman)'' - Represents industrialism and productiveness, as well as watcher of all craftsman. Many pray to him for success in their projects and crafts. *'''Baurek ''(The Miner) ' - Represents working hard and overcoming difficulties, as well as the patron of all manual laborers. They pray to him for safety in work, as well as other things depending on profession, such as a bountiful harvest for a farmer. *'Kehaz (The Mother)'' - Despite being a female symbol, it represented the need to care for and protect ones family regardless of gender. It also was prayed to for fertility, successful childbirth, and recovery for sick or injured family members. *'Thalvark '(The General) - Represents courage and conquering ones fears, mastering one's personal vices, and being just and fair to others. It was often prayed to, unsurprisingly, by Generals for good luck in their campaigns or upcoming battles. *'Balvekoz '(The Magus) ''- Represents not neccessarily the skill of possessing magic, but rather the knowledge of it. It supported having an understanding of how it worked and it's properties. It also represented further delving into the unknown, always questioning and learning more about magic, and the world in general. *'Agghek '(The Thinker) '- Represents the dedication to learning, solving barriers in life through wit and thought. He is the the patron of intellectuals, politicians, scholars, engineers, architects, and all others who overcome obstacles with the mind. *'Khroven ' ''(The Storyteller) ''- The patron of art and culture, it's name derives from the belief that every piece of art will "tell it's own story". It is prayed to by artists of any kind, whether they be writers, painters, sculptors, bards, or even actual storytellers. He represents the need for all people to be artistically well-rounded and cultured. *'Drennok '''(The Beggar) - A more abstract representation, The Beggar promotes the need to be humble and to practice humility. It also represents being merciful, as well as aiding those less fortunate, even if they are not beggars. A bit ironically, he is also the patron of businessmen and entrepeneurs, to prevent them from reaching a fate like his own. Mythos Customs Category:Religions